radiationtgffandomcom-20200214-history
Klimat i Krajobraz
XXI wiek W wyniku wojny atomowej w drugiej połowie XXI wieku klimat na półkuli północnej uległ brutalnej, gwałtownej zmianie. Z dnia na dzień w atmosferze znalazły się wielkie ilości pyłu, tworząc grube chmury na wiele lat. Ta warstwa ciemnych kłębów zasłoniła na kilka lat drogę dla promieni słonecznych, przez co temperatura gwałtownie spadła, cykl pór roku zachwiał się a pokrywa lodowa sięgnęła do skandynawskich wybrzeży Bałtyku. Sytuacja ta uległa zmianie gdy razem z wodą na ziemię spadły powyższe masy iłu. Okazało się, że w ciągu krótkiej wymiany atomowymi salwami poziom promieniowania skierowanego w przestrzeń zdołał uszkodzić w znacznym stopniu warstwę ozonową, przez którą przechodziły znaczne ilości ciepła z Słońca. Lodowe czapy we fiordach Szwecji i Norwegii stopniały w zaledwie kilka dni, uwalniając olbrzymie ilości wody. Fala powodziowa uderzyła na południe zalewając tereny dawnego pomorza i wielkopolski, które stały się dobrze znanym Morzem Wielkopolskim. XXII wiek Nie był to koniec problemów klimatycznych. Rozchwiany zupełnie efekt cieplarniany nie mógł spełniać dalej swojego zadania i stabilizować przepływów wielkich mas powietrza i prądów wodnych. Dawne strumienie ciepła stały się znacznie potężniejsze, przez co granice wpływów niektórych z tych zjawisk zaczęły rysować się dość ostrą linią na krajobrazie, jak widać to na przykładzie dzisiejszej Polski. Prąd Atlantycki, nadciągający nad Polskę znad Morza Północnego rozgrzewał tereny Morza Wielkopolskiego i Śląska do bardzo wysokich temperatur, zamieniając ten ostatni w piaszczystą pustynię, dodatkowo zniszczoną przez dawne wydobycie węgla i opad radioaktywny. Dalej ku centrum znajdowały się tereny umiarkowane, najbardziej zdatne do życia dla ostatnich Polaków, zdominowane przez odradzającą się naturę. Wschodnia granica znalazła się jednak w zasięgu działania wielkich mas powietrza znad Syberii, która rozciągała się teraz aż po Himalaje. Ten zimny prąd atmosferyczny nieustannie nacierał na Polesie i graniczne regiony Małopolski, powodując powstanie znacznie chłodniejszych stepów i lasów iglastych. Najbardziej widoczny efekt nosił nazwę Wschodniej Dziczy, często znanej jako „Neotajga”. Ten ogromny sosnowy bór był pełen nowych, zmutowanych przez radiację form życia, które utworzyły dziwny ekosystem. Las jako tako rósł jedynie na terenach dużo zimniejszych, praktycznie wyznaczając granicę pomiędzy wpływami obu potężnych frontów atmosferycznych. Regeneracja. Proces ten można opisać jako wychylenie z równowagi ustalonej przez setki lat w Starym Świecie. Dawne prądy osiągnęły poziom tak wielki z powodu zachwiania wywołanego przez wielką ilość eksplozji atomowych i zbyt długi okres zimy w Europie. Jedyni żyjący dzisiaj specjaliści z ciężkich sercem i wielką rezerwą twierdzą, że proces odnowienia klimatu już trwa, jednak może potrwać wiele lat, szczególnie ze względu na zmarzlinę panującą nad Azją przeciwko której tak naprawdę nie istnieje żaden przeciwnik, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę chaotyczne, nieustalone prądy wokół bieguna północnego. Cyrkulacja wody w środowisku i radiacja. Przez wiele lat woda była zamrożona w postaci lądolodu podobnego do tego występującego podczas epoki lodowcowej w Europie. Dziś, ze względu na podniesienie poziomu mórz o dobrych parędziesiąt metrów woda dotarła w głąb terenów nizinnych na północy kraju, wiele rzek wylało ze swoich koryt tworząc potężne zalewiska. Problemem była jednak gromadząca się wszędzie radiacja, w postaci napromieniowanego pyłu opadowego w deszczówce. Przezorności (bądź chciwości) naszych przodków należy zawdzięczać jednak krótki okres półtrwania radioaktywnych pierwiastków, przez co ich kondensacja w naturze znacząco spadła. Można to wyjaśnić wykorzystaniem głowic przeznaczonych do usunięcia celu, nie zniszczenia środowiska na setki tysięcy lat ( ten rodzaj nazywa się solnymi, są one oparte na licie). Te „czyste” bomby skaziły środowisko w dużym stopniu jedynie przez paręnaście lat naprzód. Mimo wszystko zdarzały się przypadki użycia bardzo starych i niezwykle niszczycielskich dla natury głowic, przez co można nadal napotkać obszary o niezwykle wysokim stopniu napromieniowania. Sama woda stała się najlepszym środkiem transportu dla skażonych substancji. Spływające w niej masy pyłu osadzały się, filtrowały i oczyszczały na kamieniach i piaskach rzecznych, często akumulując również w morzu. Na jego powierzchni przez wiele lat dało się ujrzeć wielkie skrzepy takiej materii, śmierdzące a nawet świecące radioaktywnym blaskiem. Dzisiaj są one rzadkością, finalnie rozpuszczone i opadłe na dno. Po zaniknięciu radiacji często okazywały się wysoce żyznym nawozem bądź mułem, przez co brzegi rzek są nierzadko miejscem na mały ogródek dla odpornych roślin. W sensie wody pitnej nadal niebezpieczne jest spożywanie nieprzegotowanej, powierzchniowej wody z cieków. Sama ilość zanieczyszczeń pozostałych po wielu latach radioaktywnego piekłą, pył i wielka ilość trujących glonów odpornych na radiację wymusza na ludziach preparowanie wody poprzez gotowanie bądź destylację. Ci, którzy nie przestrzegają tego mogą nabawić się silnych zatruć, ich wątroby szybko ulegają zniszczeniu a wygląd nie świadczy Roślinność. W wyniku mutacji wiele gatunków roślin wyginęło na dobre, jednak równie dużo zdołało się oprzeć ciężkim warunkom, szczególnie te zdolne wytworzyć bardzo dobrze osłonięte nasiona. Z roślinności jednoliściennej (trawiastej) zaczęły dominować trawy wydmowe i stepowe, osiągając rozmiary dwukrotnie przekraczające dzisiejsze zboża. W przeciwieństwie do swoich udomowionych krewnych ich kłosa nie nadają się do użytku. Roślinność dwuliścienna została dotknięta znacznie mocniej, szczególnie z powodu wyginięcia gatunków odpowiedzialnych za użyźnianie azotem gleb. W tym wypadku szybko rozprzestrzenił się nowoczesny kuzyn roślin motylkowych, niska „lucerna stepowa” tworząca małe, gęste kępki sercowatych liści z pojedynczym fluorescencyjnym kwiatem rozmiaru paznokcia pośrodku. Ekosystemy leśne zostały zdominowane przez Topolę, która jest znana ze swej wybitnej zdolności detoksyfikacji środowiska i samej siebie. Nie musząc konkurować z dawnymi dębami, bukami i innymi drzewami, osiągnęła ona rozmiary znacznie większe niż można przypuszczać. W wyniku mutacji jej drewno stało się równie twarde jak dębowe a kora zgrubiała aby chronić przed nadmierną ilością toksyn. Fauna Występujące dzisiaj zwierzęta są zazwyczaj efektem mutacji i chaotycznego doboru naturalnego. Nie istnieje jednolity ekosystem, który można by opisać porządnymi terminami ze względu na wysoką różnorodność dziwnych potworów i dopiero co powracające większe ilości roślinożerców. Krajobraz. 113596.jpg Wasteland by joakimolofsson-d4rnocu.jpg Daguerre.jpg Flooded city of doom by martz90-d4vjga9.jpg Z regionu do regionu ulega zmianie, jednak dominującym elementem otoczenia w nowej Polsce są ślady po wojnie, resztki bytności przetrwałych kataklizm ludzi i regenerujące się dopiero środowisko. Nikogo nie dziwią w ogóle ruiny dużych i małych miast, maleńkie wsie zniknęły praktycznie z powierzchni ziemi. Jeżeli roślinność występuje gdziekolwiek w ogóle, tworzy rzadką warstwę nad szarobrązową glebą. Brzegi rzek są często nadal czarne od gęstego mułu pyłowego. Same ruiny nie uchroniły się przed wpływem czasu, rdza przeżera metal, większość szklanych okien i wstawek została potłuczona. Praktycznie nic nie stoi na swoim miejscu, chyba że pomieszczenie było przynajmniej zamknięte i uchroniło się przed zwierzętami bądź bytnością ludzi. Wiatr często wzbudza dość intensywne pyłowe zawieje, unosząc w górę resztki iłu pozostałego z chmur wielkiej zimy. Category:Wiedza Category:Gotowe